Telecommunication and other devices use programmable devices as components for a variety of applications. Often, the architecture of programmable devices and telecommunication components is selected to make the programming process as efficient as possible. But when a programmable device fails, it may be difficult to determine the location of the failure and to replace the failed device. Furthermore, certain architectures are not adaptable to controlling the timing and sequence for when programmable devices transition from a programmable mode to an operating mode.